HJP
by pamster
Summary: The werewolves are joining Voldemort and the Order desperately needs US help to win the war. Mike is an American agent with only three letters to his name - H.J.P. and a troubled past. Many crossovers! Gray Harry! M safety! NO flames but review!
1. Chapter 1

Someone asked me to write a story with as many crossovers as I could put in and this is the product. As you can imagine it is going to be crazy but bear with the story. It might be scattered at first but I promise the story is definitely going somewhere. Btw some of the crossovers are HP, NCIS, Scrubs, White Collar, Burn Notice, Mummy, Warehouse 13, Inception, Covert Affairs, Incredible H ...

So this story will be a bit slow in the first few chapters before it will pick up. In contrast with _Ties that Bind._ _H.J.P. _will not be dark Harry but at the same time it won't be light Harry either. Gray Harry the whole way. Now it will become obvious fast who HJP is but remember, he has no idea! This story also will not have as many OCs as _Ties that Bind_ but the few that are there are important – Kate, Elle and Eve!

Have fun reading, REVIEW but absolutely NO FLAMES!

Chapter 1

"Kate!" Lily Potter called from the kitchen, "An owl has come for you!"

Just then another official looking brown owl swooped into the room. Lily glanced at the name on the letter before calling out again, "Elle, there's an owl here for you too!"

Seeing no response, Lily rolled her eyes, wiped her hands on her apron and walked out of her kitchen. She looked up the stairwell and shouted "KATE, ELLE! YOU HAVE MAIL!"

This seemed to get her daughters' attention as the two girls ran down the stairs, still in their pajamas. They looked at their mother wide eyed. Lily smiled a little as they literally shoved her aside in favor of running to the kitchen. There was a pause before a bleary eyed man walked down the stairs in pajamas, a small child asleep on his shoulder.

"Whats all the noise about?" James Potter asked, rubbing his eyes. Lily smiled at him, "It was your wake up call. Its almost ten!"

James groaned as the form on his shoulder woke up suddenly and looked around, "Daddy? Whats going on?"

James put the child down, "Nothing honey. Just your mum causing a ruckus."

The girl looked at her father funny, "Watz a ruck...ruckiiss?"

Lily shot James a look, "Nothing baby. Now go with daddy to brush your teeth. I made chocolate chip pancakes!"

The kid's face lit up, "really?" Lily nodded at the eager face and the girl squealed, grabbing James's hand and dragging him up the stairs.

James shot Lily a look as he was dragged up the stairs and Lily smirked at him. "Daddy, hurry up!"

Lily laughed a little as she headed back into the kitchen to see what her other two daughters were up to. She found them with their heads in the kitchen fireplace talking, undoubtedly with the Weasleys.

"Honestly, they don't tell their own mother their scores!" Lily muttered as she placed a plate laden with pancakes on the kitchen table. She looked at the two girls again before shaking her head. He girls were growing up fast and she didn't like it.

She was still muttering when James entered the kitchen being excitedly pulled along by the small child. They headed straight to the table where James lifted the kid up and placed her on the white and red high chair. Lily placed a pancake on the plate and waved her wand cutting the pancake into little pieces.

The girl clapped excitedly as James poured syrup as smiley faces on the small pieces. She was about to stick her fingers on them when Lily tutted, "Nope Evie honey use a fork."

The little redhead pouted a little before grabbing the little fork her mum was handing her. It had a little pink rubber grip on the end that she grasped when sticking the fork into the pancake piece.

James Potter was more interested in the two girls pulling out of the fireplace at the same time. He watched in amusement as they looked at him.

"So girls, whats going on?"

They both grinned identically before rushing up to the table and sitting down next to Eve. Lily sat down as well, "So you want to tell your parents your scores now?"

They looked at each other a bit sheepishly, "Sorry mum."

"Yah sorry we were..."

James raised a hand, "No problem girls, so how did you do?"

They looked at each other again nervously and instantly James and Lily assumed the worst. Lily said hesitantly, "Its alright if you didn't do well girls. The OWLs are difficult."

James nodded in agreement, "Perfectly alright... I mean you are under a lot of stress especially with the war going on... Its perfectly alright whatever you got girls."

The girls looked at each other again before sliding their scores face down across the table – Kate to James and Elle to Lily. It was the two parents' turn to look at each other a tad nervously before they opened it an once.

They barely glanced at it before looking at the twins in shock. James was the first to leap from his chair and run to them, grabbing them both in a huge hug, "You kids got 10 OWLs! What are you whining about!"

Lily too was on her feet and she hurried to grab the girls in a hug. Not to be left out Eve shouted, "Me too! Huggie! Huggie!"

James laughed jubilantly as he picked the child up from the high chair and twirled her around before he set her down. Instantly, the kid ran over to the twins and hugged their feet, "Congraaatulationzz!"

Kate giggled, "Thanks Evie." Elle laughed too as she picked up the kid and swung her on her hip.

James clapped, "We must celebrate! What do you kids want to do?"

Lily grinned as James's arm snaked around her waist and they looked at their kids proudly. The girls for their part were huddling as they whispered to each other. Kate had lush black hair that was currently in a loose bun on her head, strands falling about everywhere. She looked like a mini version of Lily Potter. Both girls had James's chocolate brown eyes. On the other side, Elle looked like a mini version of James Potter except for the red hair that she also had in a bun on her head. As for the four year old, Eve, she had maroon hair, a shade in between red and black and aquamarine eyes which seemed to skip a generation.

Lily whispered to James, "You know what they are going to ask for right?"

James rolled his eyes, "Yep. Hey have been wanting to go to America for a while."

Lily nodded grinning knowingly as the girls parted an turned to them. Both Kate and Elle pushed their younger sister to the front and she said solemnly, "We have come to a decizion."

James resisted the urge to laugh, "Ok Ms. Evelyn. What is it?"

Eve continued solemnly, "We wanna go to Hershshey Chocolate factoriie and Disneeyland and...!"

They couldnt take it anymore and James and Lily erupted in gales of laughter at the serous expression on the four year old's face. Kate and Elle laughed too making Eve drop her act and fall to the floor in laughs.

In fact thats exactly how Sirius Black found them as he entered through the floo. A second later, Remus Lupin tumbled in looking just as surprised to see the entire Potter family on the floor of the kitchen laughing.

"Er... watz going on?" Sirius asked, rubbing a hand through his hair and oddly imitating the four year old from earlier in the day. This seemed to send the family into laughs again. Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius grabbed a pancake with his hands and instead chose to grab the papers on the table.

"My word! Padfoot look at this!"

Sirius's mouth fell open as he looked at the OWL results and he closed it hurriedly before jumping into the mess on the floor and tackling Kate. Not to be left out, Elle dragged Remus down to the floor as well making everyone laugh again as they congratulated the twins.

Finally, Lily decided to take charge as she untangled herself from the group and stood. She dusted herself off a little before she swatted Sirius's hand which was reaching towards her suddenly empty stack of pancakes.

"None of that Sirius! If you want food, you will all sit at the table like humans!"

"But Liiiiiilyyyy!"

Lily rolled her eyes at her husband's best friend, a smile playing on her lips as she headed to make more pancakes. Deciding to escape his wife's ire, James too stood up, picking Eve up as he did. Kate dragged Sirius to his feet and Remus, Elle before they all were seated at the suddenly expanded table.

Lily walked back with two more plates laden with pancakes – got to love magic before sitting down.

Remus grinned, "I am guessing we walked in on an impromptu celebration?"

James nodded, placing a few pancakes on his plate, "Yep. The kids want to go to the US to celebrate and I am thinking its a good idea. After all, we all have a month of leave coming up."

The three marauders nodded and Lily commented, "You two are coming as well, right?"

They nodded and Sirius stuck his arm around Kate and Elle, "Of course, miss having fun with our darling goddaughters? You must be out of your mind!"

Lily rolled her eyes again and James smirked, "Dont worry Lils, I will pack a bone ad a doggy kernel for him."

"Hey!" Remus laughed with the table as he cut up another pancake onto Eve's plate. There was some silence as everyone ate before James said, "If we are going to America, we should talk to Dumbledore. He might have some suggestions on places to visit."

The adults exchanged significant looks, knowing James was referring to Order business. Kate and Elle rolled their eyes at each other, knowing full well they wouldn't be told anything but keeping quiet all the same.

"Daddy?"

The moment was broken and James turned to Eve, a smile on his face, "Yah princess?"

Eve grinned, "Can we go to the zoo?"

James blinked a little before glancing at the clock. It was a weekend and still early in the day, "Sure if mummy is ok with it."

Lily nodded, "Sure." Sirius grinned happily, clapping his hands, "Oh! The zoo! You know they have a new display of these spider monkeys?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "You can join the display Sirius, mate."

Sirius pouted at Remus before getting into an eager conversation with Eve.

Lily rolled her eyes and stood to clean the table with Kate and Elle instantly also deciding to help. It was going to be a long weekend with lots of planning and talking.

Dumbledore smiled as he watched some of his favorite order members – the Potters, enter with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

They smiled at him before sitting around his desk. Dumbledore steepled his fingers and asked, "So what do I owe the pleasure?"

James smiled, "As a present to our girls for doing so well on their OWLs, we are all planning to go to America for a month."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly, "Yes, yes young Kathryn and Elizabeth certainly did well on their OWLs – got more OWLs than even you Lily."

Lily blushed a little at that, smiling proudly and James continued, "Well, since we were going there anyways, we were wondering if you had any Order business we could take care of there?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more brightly as he grabbed an envelope from the corner of his desk, "Your timing is impeccable James. I happened to just receive this correspondence with a friend in the US government. You know that we are trying to receive aid from them against Voldemort, right?"

the four looked at each other before nodding and Dumbledore continued, "Well there is also another matter we are having some difficulty with. The werewolves."

Remus instantly looked uncomfortable and Dumbledore said, "Nothing against you Remus, but unfortunately we have nothing to offer the werewolves to side with us in the war. Voldemort is giving them freedom to live and infect anyone which unfortunately we cannot offer. Obviously we can promise better rights but free prey is something we cannot."

"Unfortunately they are not listening to me Albus. I have tried everything." Remus looked very uncomfortable.

Dumbledore smiled a little, "I understand Remus. No one is blaming you – under Greyback's thumb, they are untouchable. Anyways, what I was about to say is that I have been talking to an individual in the US government who has recently discovered something like a cure. I havent met with her yet but I would like you too. Maybe she can also lead us to someone who can grant us aid as well."

The four nodded faintly and Lily spoke, "Of course Albus. We will make time for this but who would we talk to?"

Dumbledore tapped his chin thoughtfully, "When are you all leaving?"

Sirius said, "This Monday actually. We will be back on August 1st."

Dumbledore nodded, "Very well. Wait here for a moment gentleman and woman. I will be back soon."

They nodded politely as they watched Dumbledore disappear through the flames. They didn't have to wait for more than fifteen minutes before Dumbledore appeared back, a big smile on his face.

"Albus?"

"Hm... yes. So I talked with my contact. She told me she will meet you at Disney World in three days at these coordinates at noon."

James took the piece of paper from Dumbledore's hands and stared at the three numbers on it. There was a pause as noone said anything before Lily asked, "What do you want us to tell her?"

Dumbledore shook her head, "Just get to know her and at the very end, make sure that she is willing to come with you with the cure."

Lily pursed her lips a little but nodded, "Alright Albus. We will meet her in three days there."

Dumbledore smiled as they all stood up. "Thank you for doing this during your vacation."

James waved him off, "Not a problem Albus. We should go – the kids are alone at home."

Dumbledore nodded in dismissal and they all left.

Three days passed quickly and Wednesday found the Potter family, Sirius and Remus sitting in a small cafe in Disney World near the cartoon characters. Kate and Elle were wearing sunglasses and were eating cotton candy as they talked. Next to them Eve was wearing a Minnie mouse headband on her head and eating cotton candy as she played with a whizzing Buzz Light Year in her hand. Lily was sitting next to Eve, making sure her dress wasnt getting dirty. James, Remus and Sirius were talking with each other quietly about where they should go next.

"Dad, why are we waiting here again?" Kate asked.

James looked up, "Well, we are meeting Dumbledore's friend who is going to join our little vacation, Kate."

Kate frowned at him and Elle crossed her hands in front of her, "But we want to go to Space Mountain before the line gets really big!"

James didn't reply as he saw two forms walking towards them, "Hang on Elle, I think those are the people we are waiting for."

Elle turned to look at who her father was looking at and found two forms coming closer. She looked curious at the woman. She had dark red hair, like Eve, that fell in ringlets around her face. She was wearing sunglasses and a strange black thing on her ear. Other than that, she was wearing formfitting black jeans, a pearl white blouse and a black blazer on top of it. To finish the ensemble, she was carrying a large pearl white handbag and wearing white boots.

But Elle was more interested in the man next to her. He had messy black hair and a pair of sunglasses on his face. He too was wearing black jeans with a fitting emerald green shirt. But what was more interesting is that he had a white and red stick in his left hand and the woman had her hand wrapped in his other elbow.

The woman smiled when she saw them and stretched her hand, "Hello, Claire Williams."

James Potter smiled as he stood, "James Potter."

"Lily Potter" Lily shook her hand and everyone introduced themselves before the other man with Claire said, "Mike."

James nodded to as he shook his hand, "Thanks for meeting us here."

the man smirked a little, not removing his glasses. Claire rolled her eyes at him and said, "No problem Mr. Potter. I was talking to Mr. Dumbledore and when he said you were coming here on vacation, I suggested that Mike and I join you as well."

James smiled, "Well thank you anyways. These are my kids, Kate, Elle and Eve."

Claire smiled as she shook the girls' hands. When it came to Eve she grinned, "oh and how old might you be?"

Instantly Eve grinned as she spread her hands wide, "I am FOUR!"

Claire laughed, "Four eh? Thats a big age."

Eve nodded her head solemnly as Remus lifted her into the stroller. Claire smiled at her before asking, "So what have you guys seen so far at magic kingdom?"

That was Elle's cue as she said, "Ooh, we went to all the kiddie areas and we are going to go to Space Mountain now. Kate and I want to get there before the line."

Claire laughed a little, "Sounds like a plan. Oi Mike, do you remember the last time we were here?"

the man shrugged, "Yah, I remember you riding on my shoulders through the entire Haunted mansion."

Claire swatted his arm before turning to the grinning group, "Ignore him. Come on! I want to get in line at Space Mountain too!"

That spurred everyone on as they hurried off behind the twins who were holding the map. Claire grinned as she grabbed Mike's elbow and walked with them. They ended up walking with James and Lily pushing the stroller next to Claire and Mike who were in turn next to Sirius and Remus.

Deciding to break the sudden silence, Sirius said, "So what do you both do? James, Remus and I are aurors."

Claire smiled, "I work for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service or NCIS and research part time for the ICW."

Sirius looked at her in surprise and Lily asked, "My word! Thats a lot to accomplish at such a young age!"

Claire looked momentarily surprised at Lily, "Oh um thank you."

Lily smiled at her before James asked, "And you Mike?"

Mike shrugged, "I do a variety of things, mostly freelance. I work with NCIS occasionally as well."

James nodded, not quite understanding but they reached Space Mountain just then.

But just as they were about to stand in line, Claire pulled out a pass, "Wait, I have a pass. Come with me guys."

Remus looked curious, "What pass? We were told the _Fast pass_ queue was closed this entire week due to problems?"

Claire smiled at Remus, still hanging onto Mike's arm, "Its a disabled pass. Come on quickly. I can't wait to get on the ride."

Kate and Elle seemed to share her sentiment as they all literally ran through the winding side passage that bypassed the entire line. Lily looked a bit sorry at the angry looks they were getting from the people standing in line for hours but continued behind her family.

At the gate, a stern looking woman looked at the group, "Sorry but the _Fast Pass_ line is not open."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Good, Mike has a disabled pass."

The woman lost a few creases on her forehead as Mike pulled out a wallet from his pocket. He flipped it open to reveal his government badge on one side and ID on the other. The woman's eyes widened when she saw the ID and flickered to the white and red stick in Mike's arm before she said, "Thank you. I will get you on the next car."

Mike smiled, "Thanks."

The woman nodded to him once before she headed back into the loading dock. The adults looked at each other, wondering whether to ask about the disability but they didn't need to as Mike took off his sunglasses and turned to look at them. But he wasnt looking at _them_ but at a spot _above_ them. Instantly they noticed the glassy look in the eye and comprehension dawned.

Mike put the glasses back on and Sirius asked dryly, "How... how long?"

Mike shrugged as the woman returned, "Three years." They didn't have a chance to reply as they were suddenly ushered into a cart. The lady made sure to check Eve's height before letting them all on.

Ten minutes later, they all exited the coaster and Mike smiled, "I was in a magical explosion three years ago that damaged all my occular nerves – there is no cure. I don't need your pity, I assure you I am quite self sufficient."

They nodded not knowing what to say. Claire decided to break the tension, "Can we head to that cafe for a sec? I want to buy a drink."

Lily smiled, "Sure. Girls, you want anything?"

"Yah an orange soda would be good."

"Lime for me"

Lily smiled as they walked to the little cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

To fix a typo on the first chapter – there will be many OCs with so many crossovers and all BUT concentrate on Mike/Harry, Claire and the Potters – they are important.

On another note, SO many of you read but DIDN'T REVIEW! The MORE your REVIEW, the FASTER I will UPDATE so feed my ego and press the review button!

Chapter 2

Two weeks passed surprisingly quickly as the group made their way the Disney World parks, several other locations in Florida and the Hershey chocolate factory. The Potters, Sirius and Remus got on surprisingly well with Claire and Mike and the kids absolutely loved Claire. The tension that had been present when Mike had first disclosed he was blind had also dissipated over the weeks and the group had gotten accustomed to his lack of sight. Currently they were driving to Washington, DC in a magically expanded minivan.

"So Mike?"

Mike turned to look in the direction of Kate, "Yah Kate?"

Kate looked a bit put out, "How did you know it was me? Elle and I sound the same!"

Everyone smiled to themselves. The twins had been trying to confuse Mike for the past few days having no luck at all. It looked like Kate had given up first. Mike grinned at her, "You might sound the same Kate but the way you talk is different. You have more fluctuations in your voice. Plus, I have other ways of differentiating you from your twin."

Kate rolled her eyes, huffing a little, "Fine!"

Mike grinned at her before turning back to Remus, "Rook to B5." Remus Lupin had found out that Mike was an excellent chess player and that he could actually do play out of memory.

"Moony, he is going to beat you again." Sirius was leaning to the seat forward to observe the game. Remus shot Sirius a look, "Well if you hadnt sabotaged the game three times, I would have won too!"

Sirius grinned doggedly at Remus as he said, "Queen to A6."

Mike tutted and shook his head, "Not good Remus. Knight to C4. Check"

Remus looked at the board in confusion, "What? When did that happen? Where did that pawn come from?"

Mike simply smirked at Remus. Remus for his part thought for a few seconds before saying, "Pawn to B3"

Mike nodded, "Very good, you can take out my knight like that but you forgot the other rook I have there. Checkmate."

Remus groaned, "I am never going to win against you!"

Lily butted in, "You should take that as a compliment Mike. Remus hasnt lost a game in twelve years."

Elle interrupted, "Well Uncle Remus hasnt played against Ron yet. He is just awesome at the game!"

Remus looked thoughtful, "Ron... Ron is Arthur's son right?"

Elle nodded, "Yep Ron Weasley. You both should play him. That would be an interesting game to watch."

Mike just stretched a little, leaning back in his seat. Claire mentioned lightly, "Well I don't think Mike has lost a game in fifteen years either."

Mike shook his head, "Not true. You remember the traitor, Mark Babinsky?"

Claire looked honestly surprised, "The Clandestine service operative who sold out secrets to Russia in the Cold war and caused thirteen men to die?"

Mike nodded, "Yep, brilliant mind he has. I had the opportunity to play a game against him once – lost in about twenty minutes."

Claire still looked surprised and James asked, "What is it you do again Mike? I forgot."

Mike grinned, "This and that, James, I dabble. Speaking of work though, could we make a stop at NCIS headquarters in DC?"

Claire frowned, "You are on vacation Mike."

Mike shrugged, "Claire I need access to MTAC and plus I am sure our visitors would be interested in seeing how NCIS works. You can take them on a tour."

Claire frowned at Mike as he picked up his specialized phone and continued to run his hand over it, seemingly understanding something. Remus looked curious, ever the scholar, "That is a phone right?"

Mike nodded, "Yep, it is special however in that it is modified to magically transmit informaiton to me."

Remus nodded, "Interesting. I have never seen anything like it."

"Hey sorry to interrupt but where do I turn?" James asked up in the driver's seat. Claire smiled, "Just pull over somewhere James. You cannot drive into NCIS headquarters – I will do it."

James Potter looked curious but nodded, pulling over at a gas station. Claire smiled at him before taking over the seat, leaving James to sit next to Mike.

"Um, Mike don't take this the wrong way but..." James struggled for words.

Mike smirked, "You are wondering how I do any job especially for the government without my eyesight?"

James nodded before feeling foolish, "Yes I suppose."

Just then Claire made a sharp turn making everyone grip onto their seats and Eve to shout in joy. James turned to his youngest daughter in amusement before looking at Mike who replied, "Mr. Potter, I may not have function in my eyes but I do have the ability to find out what is going on. In fact, lack of sight makes it easier for me to catch other, smaller details."

Noticing the curt reply, James didn't say anything else as Claire drove through a few more streets and into a fenced compound. They were quickly stopped by a few armed soldiers.

"Identification?"

Claire pulled out her leather ID case and flipped it open to reveal a government badge on one side and the ID on the other. The man nodded before glancing inside the car. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Mike.

"Mike! I didn't realize you were out!"

Mike smiled, "Good to see you too Riley. Hows the wife?"

The guard smiled, stepping back, "Very good. Marie is pregnant now."

Mike smiled, "My congratulations."

Riley smiled as Claire drove inside the navy yard. No one said anything as Claire parked in a spot reserved for Field agents before stepping out. She stuck her hand in Mike's before taking a few steps. She turned to the group which was still standing, looking at the armed guards and large building, "Well are you coming?"

"So Zivaa..."

The Israeli woman looked up, her eyebrow raised, "Yes Tony?"

Tony, the man in question quirked a grin and asked, "Any men in YOUR life?"

Ziva rolled her eyes and turned to the third member of their team, "McGee, what about you? Any dates lately?"

McGee, a lanky computer nerd looked up for a second before returning to typing rapidly, "Not now Ziva, I am this close..."

Just then their boss walked in wearing a gray suit, a hand wrapped around a cup of coffee. He walked to the large screen in between the four desks, "What do we have?"

Tony grabbed a few papers from his desk and rushed up, "Er... Petty officer Granger's family has been notified boss. The wife seemed really upset – she said that Granger had some information on national security that he was going to share with us."

Ziva continued, "We talked to his higher officers at the Naval command and none of them had any idea what he would say."

Gibbs looked like he was about to say something when a white blur ran over to them, "Gibbs! Gibbs! I have something."

The three turned to look at Abby, their eccentric lab tech. Even McGee looked up from his typing momentarily as Abby grabbed the pointer from Ziva's hand and pressed something making a face of a Muslim man, complete with a turban appear on the screen.

"I analyzed the bomb that killed Granger. The trigger could have been bought at any store but it had markings of an arm supplier in Russia. I looked closer and found that specifically, the only man in our database known to have used such bombs is this guy – Abu al Ibrahim. Other than his name though, I have nothing – its sealed."

Gibbs turned to the other member of the team, "McGee tell me you unsealed the file."

McGee looked up for a second, "No boss. I managed to break into the first level of encryption but.."

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs' stare was rock hard.

McGee frowned, "Its just that these encryptions are ridiculous. I havent seen anything like it – it isn't CIA style."

Gibbs looked curious and turned to the screen, "I will look at that. You lot find me something about this Abu al Ibrahim now!"

But just then Claire entered, "Hey boss."

There was a brief silence before Abby ran through the others and pounced on a totally unsuspecting Mike.

"Mike! You are back!"

For his part, Mike tumbled backwards a few feet as he tried to regain his bearing. Not finding anything behind him, he fell to the floor, Abby on top of him.

But he still grinned, "Hey Abz! How are you?"

Everyone watched in amusement as Abby stood up and pulled Mike to his feet. Gibbs moved forward and clapped Mike's hand in his, "Mike, good to see you though I wasnt expecting you till next month."

Mike grinned, "Good to see you too Gibbs. Now if you could get a probie to keep an eye on the kids, I will explain."

Gibbs looked curiously at the rest of the group, though his eyes softened at the sight of the twins and the little girl. He nodded, "Of course. DiNozzo set the kids up in the conference room and join us in MTAC. McGee get everything to MTAC."

The two men nodded and instantly set off to work. James and Lily looked at each other before nodding to their kids and following Gibbs. For her part, Claire stuck a hand in Mike's and guided him up the stairs in NCIS headquarters to the special operating chamber, MTAC.

They all entered the theater like chamber and Claire subtly pointed for the Order members to take seats. Vance who was in the room looked at them in surprise and stood quickly, just as the face of Abu al Ibrahim appeared on the big screen.

Vance hurried over to Mike and pulled him into a man hug, "Mike! I thought you were getting released next month!"

Mike smirked, "Good to see you too Leon."

Vance grinned, biting the ever present toothpick in his mouth, "Mike, you can't see unless you got into some experimental therapy without telling me."

Mike rolled his eyes while Gibbs asked, "Claire, how is your vacation."

Claire shook her head slightly, "Good except for the fact that I am back here."

Tony entered just then and grinned, "Oh don't tell me Claire – Mike didn't want to go to the neauty parlor and wait for you all day?"

Claire shot Tony a dirty look as she turned to the Order members, "Guys, meet my boss Special Agent Gibbs, the idiot that works with us – Very special agent Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent Ziva David, Special Agent Timothy McGee, Abby Scuito, and Director Vance. Guys, these are Order of the Phoenix members from Britain – James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They were on vacation in Disney World when Mike and I ran into them. We have been together since."

They all shook hands and made small talk before Vance said, "I am sorry we have to cut this short but we are in the middle of an active case. Perhaps you would like to stay and watch the proceedings?"

Gibbs shot Vance a look but the Order members nodded, looking interested.

"What case?" Claire stepped up to look at the screen and at McGee who was sitting at one of the computers in the room, typing away.

Gibbs looked at the screen, "Petty Officer Granger was on the way to speak with NCIS this morning about a matter of national security when his car blew up killing two civilians and the officer. We are trying to find out what he wanted to say. The only clue we have is that the bomb that killed Granger had parts of a compound linked to terrorist Abu al Ibrahim and the name of a file Operation DragonFire that McGee has been attempting to get access to."

Mike was instantly on his feet. He pulled out his phone and slid his finger over it for a few seconds before putting his black bluetooth device onto his left year.

"What? Do you know something Mike?" Gibbs was staring him down.

Mike raised a hand to stop him. Off to the side, Tony shook his head steadily, "Rookie mistake – you don't stop Gibbs."

Indeed Gibbs crossed his hands on his chest and watched as Mike spoke rapidly, "Pass Code Alpha Zulu Charlie 22486. Immediate access to Operative Tango Whiskey 669."

Mike tapped his fingers rapidly on his thigh as he waited for the tone to go through. There was a moment before he spoke, "Get me the director on secure line immediately in MTAC, NCIS. Tell her Operation DragonFire."

He hung up on the phone before saying, "Someone tell me when the CIA director is on the screen."

"Mike you better start explaining soon. I think the vein in Gibbs's head is going to pop."

"Someone is requesting access to MTAC." McGee interrupted.

Mike moved closer to the screen, brushing against Vance and therefore extending his white and red blind man's stick.

The woman on the screen looked at the group sternly before her eyes zeroed in on Mike, "Good to see you out of prison, Mike."

A universal surprise was seen in the Order members and Mike nodded, "Good to be out. Lisa, we have a problem."

The woman tapped her chin as she listened to the quick rundown of the case and turned to Vance, "Leon, could you seal the room except for your team and the Order members?"

Vance looked curious and nodded, getting the few operators working on computers out of the room and pressing a button that caused the doors to seal.

"Done what is this about Lisa?"

the woman frowned and turned to Gibbs, "Are you absolutely certain that Granger referred to Operation DragonFire?"

Gibbs frowned and Tony stepped up, "Absolutely certain Director. His wallet was discovered rather intact after the explosion and it contained a slip of paper saying two words Operation DragonFire."

Lisa frowned heavily and turned to Mike, "I assume you want me to read these people in Mike?"

Mike nodded, "Yes."

"Are you ready for that?"

Mike grit his teeth, "Perfectly alright. Director, I want you to talk with the President immediately and tell him Operation DragonFire has been breached. Do you have any files on Abu al Ibrahim?"

Lisa flipped through some papers before shaking her head, "The last anyone heard of Ibrahim – he was was leading a military faction in eastern Yemen. There have been no sightings for two years and he is off our radar. Keep me updated Mike and I will see you for a debriefing as soon as this is done."

Mike waved her away before saying, "McGee, stop trying to hack the CIA. Instead, type the following code in the password jack – X-ray, Yankee, Delta, Delta 061154 asterisk, asterisk, hyphen, Oscar, Papa 512 and press enter."

McGee looked at Mike oddly before doing just that. There was a pause before all kinds of images began popping up on the screen. Everyone stepped up to look at the disturbing pictures of bony children in barrack style housing, some just three or four. Looking through more of the images, they could see soldiers training the children to do all kinds of acts and doctors hovering over some of the other kids, some of whom looked in pain.

"What the hell is this?" Gibbs looked a bit disturbed.

Mike sighed heavily, "This is unfortunately the contents of Operation DragonFire. It was a black ops mission done in the Nineties by a very secret division of the CIA that was mostly rogue. They trained children that were already off the records into being, shall we say the _perfect soldiers_."The sneer in Mike's voice was palpable.

"Kind of like African child soldiers."

Mike turned to Ziva, "Precisely like that except that the children in Africa are usually kidnapped and taken involuntarily. The children in DragonFire were found in orphanages and random locations, with great care taken to ensure that they did not have any family at all before their entire identity was erased, basically removing from the world. They were then experimented on with some of the latest military technology, they were trained and they were _controlled_ to make sure they never went rogue."

"Controlled? That sounds wrong."

Mike nodded, "It is Abz. Not only is it wrong, it goes against the Bill of Rights and most American principles."

"It is shutdown?" Gibbs looked angry.

"Yes, it is. The leader went rogue, sending some of the kids to their death by attempting a secret assassination on the President. It was swiftly stopped and the entire mission ended."

"This was not in the papers or any news archives." McGee was flipping through some in his computer.

Mike shrugged noncommittally and Vance spoke up, "What is your involvement in this business Mike?"

Mike frowned heavily before pulling off his t-shirt to reveal perfect abs and turning around. Everyone looked at the large tattoo covering most of hi back, "That is the marine core tattoo. But thats not what I am talking about. Look at the tattoo on the back of my neck."

Everyone huddled around to see the strange runes and latin words that were on the back of his neck, above the marine core tattoo. The last four words were in English "May the Dragon ever breath Fire."


	3. Chapter 3

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Chapter 3

"Good god, were you part of the program?"

Most of the people looked horrified as Mike pulled the shirt back on. He shrugged, "Yah, my first round in prison was for killing the commander in the White House. I was let out early considering I was only six and that I happened to save the President's life."

There were dumb looks directed at Mike as he continued, "Anyways, the program was dismantled by our current President who was then the Director of the CIA. Knowing the extremely sensitive nature of the program and according to the wishes of the other trainees in the program, it was kept completely under wraps from the media and general public record. The trainees were subsequently scattered around the world with some choosing to stay in the US government like me."

Before Mike could take a breath, he was knocked to the ground again by an Abby hug. Mike grinned at her, "You know Abby, not even Claire wishes so much contact with me so fast."

Abby swatted him as she helped him up, "You know what Mike I don't care. Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Yah man, seriously you know everything about me."

Mike smirked at Tony, "You are so simple though Tony. Honestly, a movie buff who worked for the Baltimore PD and has commitment issues. What more is there to know?"

Gibbs swatted him on the head, "Dont change the subject, why didn't you tell us?"

Mike raised an eyebrow, "Because it is need to know. Now, I have read you into the mission. Abby can you run a fingerprint identification on Granger?"

Abby frowned, "But I did already – that is how we confirmed it was him on Ducky's autopsy table."

Mike shook his head and pulled a small notebook from his pocket. He wrote something on it quickly and handed the slip of paper to her, "Run it in this database – I want to know how Granger found out about DragonFire. Gibbs, do you mind if I take point?"

Gibbs raised his hands in the air, "Not at all Mike. Anyways you clearly seem to know more than me on what is going on."

Mike shrugged and turned to McGee, "Thanks, I will keep you in the loop. Tim, look through the entire DragonFire file and find me some connections with Ibrahim or Granger. Tony, I want you and Claire to call the former trainees in the operation and find out what they are doing now. Gibbs, Ziva I need you to visit Cole Clark – a former Intelligence agent who is the only one to know about this program aside from a select few. He is currently in a psychiatric institution in Maryland but he is not technically crazy. Good luck."

there was barely a pause before everyone scattered leaving Vance, Mike and the Order members in the room.

"Er... Mike is this a normal day at NCIS?"

Mike looked quite amused, "On a bad day, yes. Leon, could you get Homeland Security, FBI and local PD on the alert for Ibrahim? I have an inkling he is not who he appears to be."

Vance chucked his toothpick in the trash and nodded, "Sure. You havent explained how you got released a month in advance though."

Mike grinned sheepishly, "Got out for good behavior. Anyways, I was framed for the murder ofJackson anyways."

Vance rolled his eyes at his friend and disappeared out of MTAC. Mike turned to the group and stated blandly, "You have questions."

Sirius spoke first, "You were in prison?"

Mike smirked a little, "Yes, I was framed as an accessory for the murder of Lieutenant Ben Jackson two years ago and NCIS could not find enough evidence to prove me not guilty so I was chucked in prison."

"Is this normal in the US?" Lily looked aghast.

Mike shook his head, "No it is not. I am a special case in that though I was in prison, I used a time turner to also do something else during that time. I needed a fail safe alibi for my other project meaning I spent two years in prison. Anyways, I must look into this matter of someone digging through some old files. If you would rather go to visit the Washington monuments, I could arrange someone to escort you."

Instantly James Potter said, "No, no! This is frankly quite interesting. Remus, Sirius and I are aurors and we are quite interested in seeing how command works here in the US."

Mike smiled, "Very good. Follow me."

It was odd for the group to be following a blind man as he walked out of MTAC, waving the stick in front of him. They reached the bullpen where Tony, McGee and Claire were at work. The three looked up when the group entered and Claire stood, pointing out an open desk for the Order members to sit down at. For his part, Mike entered his own desk which had been set up to run for him a while ago and turned on the computer.

"I am surprised you still kept this desk."

"Come on Mike, we all knew you were framed and that you would return sooner or later."

Mike smiled at McGee before typing quickly on the computer, his hand occasionally sliding along something on the bottom of the keyboard that relayed information to him.

"Thank you ma'am" Tony hung up the phone and turned to Mike, "Mike, twenty out of the thirty trainees you were talking about are dead. Over the last ten years, they have all died in seemingly normal accidents. The woman I just spoke with, Jennifer Kim, says that her husband died when he accidentally fell off the roof of a fifty story building in Dubai."

Mike looked incredulous before saying, "Thanks Tony. But just to make sure, can you have Abby run all the faces on the list, including the dead ones on the facial recognition database?"

Tony looked curious, "Sure, I think its time for Abby's daily caf-pow anyways."

Mike shook his head a little, continuing to type fast. Remus commented, "You havent used any magic yet."

Mike nodded absently, "Yes Remus. In federal agencies like this, most people are nonmagical though they know of the magical world. Also, magic tends to be a time waster more than it helps. For example, if magical, Tony could have sent a patronus to each of the twenty dead trainees and had them return to him unanswered. However the phone calls told him they were dead and cause of death in most cases. You understand?"

Remus nodded thoughtfully. Lily looked eager and carried on, "these databases, they are all computerized?"

Mike nodded, pausing in his typing, "Yes, the speed of access is much greater when everything is digitized. Speaking of which, you Britons don't use computers in your magical world do you?"

They shook their heads before realizing how dumb that was, "Not really. Most magical folk are too backwards to even think of using muggle inventions."

Mike smirked a little before turning to McGee's desk, "Tim, any luck?"

"Not really Mike. As far as I can tell, all these people have absolutely clean records. The ones still alive are in university or just out of university. But there is this one guy – I cannot locate him."

Mike looked curious, "Put out a BOLO on him – I want to know where everyone is."

Tim nodded, picking up his phone.

It was almost three hours later until anything interesting happened.

"Mike, Mike!"

Mike turned towards the voice. They were back in MTAC and someone was in a hurry.

"Whats going on Ziva?"

The Israeli stopped to catch her breath, "Its Clark – he was dead when we found him. He was in the dumpster behind the institution, four of his toes/fingers were missing and he was clearly tortured."

Mike frowned as he stood and began pacing, "What about the man Tim couldnt locate? Have you found him?"

Another voice answered, "Yah Mike. Tony and I found him as he was getting into his car in a hurry with bags of money and clothes and a gun. Moments later, the house he just exited blew up. Abby is analyzing the explosive right now."

Mike frowned and grabbed Claire's hand, "Well I assume Gibbs is interrogating him right now. Lets go – he might be the one who killed Clark."

The four Britons quickly hurried after them. Minutes later found Mike in the interrogation room, with sunglasses on, his back to the double-sided glass the others stood behind.

There was a brief pause before the door opened and Gibbs entered with another man. The man was quickly deposited in the chair so he was looking at the glass. Gibbs was pulling the chair out of the table to sit down when the man stood rapidly, "Mike is that you?"

Mike looked surprised, "David? Is that you?"

Gibbs looked amused as the burly brunette he had brought with him hurried over to Mike and picked him up in a hug, "MIKE!"

Mike snorted, hugging the man back, "Dave! Put me down now"

The man laughed and put him down, "Mikey, I havent seen you in what, ten years! What the hell are you up to these days?"

Mike rolled his eyes and grabbed David's hand using it to guide him to the other seat next to Gibbs, "We will get in touch later Dave. Sit down now."

Gibbs nodded in approval as he said, "Exactly David is it?"

the man frowned, "Are you seriously treating me like a suspect right now?"

Mike shrugged, "Sorry buddy but yes. Go on Gibbs."

Gibbs turned to David again, "What is your legal name?"

David frowned, "Its David Carl Jenson."

Mike raised his eyebrows, "You found out what your name is."

David nodded, "Yep, you didn't?"

Mike shrugged, "Not yet. You meet your parents?"

"Yah, I have a really big family you know – five brothers and six sisters. I also found out that Jenny and I are twins – you remember Jenny?"

Mike's eyes widened, "Jenny? Little pigtail Jenny? Brown hair, blue eyes, liked to play with knives?"

"Yep thats Jenny alright. I am sorry you didn't find your family."

Gibbs cleared his throat and Mike shrugged, "Sorry Gibbs got off track. David, why were you trying to flee your home an hour ago?"

David frowned, "Because the neighborhood watch lady appeared on my doorstep as I entered an hour earlier and said that someone had been goofing around in the house. I thanked her and hurried inside. I found the bomb in the living room and tried to stop it but it was a badly set up dirty bomb. Hell, the detonator was so badly wired that even if I stopped it, it would have blown up. With no other choice, I grabbed my clothes and money as well as my emergency gun and shot out of the house. Your people showed up then as the house blew up."

Mike didn't say anything waiting for Gibbs to. Gibbs looked at the man curiously before asking, "Do you have any idea who is trying to kill you?"

David shrugged, "No idea. Is that why you are here Mike? Is it happening to the others too?"

Mike sighed, "Twenty are dead that we know of Dave. Where is Jenny?"

David looked alarmed, "Are you serious?"

Mike nodded and David turned to Gibbs for proof. He too nodded. David groaned, "Damn it! Jenny is in the Peace Core, Mike. She is somewhere in Africa."

Mike nodded, "Alright thats three of us accounted for."

David shook his head, "No, I know that Steven is with Doctors without Borders in Africa too. He and Jenny met up at a get together before they left a month ago."

Mike tapped the desk, "Steven... Steven I don't remember any Steven..."

"Well, he was the oldest of us. You didn't really see him much there."

Mike nodded in acceptance, "Alright. Gibbs, is David free to go?"

Gibbs nodded, "Safe house Mr. Jenson."

"WHAT? I am not staying in some safe house! I want in – whats going on Mike?"

Mike stood as well, "Dave, it isn't safe for you to be out there yet. Anyways Gibbs..."

But David was furious, "What in the HELL? Mike have you FUCKING forgotten the HELL we have been through? There was all the heartbreak and torture but what got us out?"

Mike sighed, taking off his sunglasses and rubbing his eyes, "We got each other – I remember Dave. What do you want?"

The people in the other side of the glass looked at each other – this was a different side of Mike none of them had seen.

David looked triumphant, "I will be a part of this case too. Come on, lets get to work."

He walked quickly out of the room, not realizing that Mike and Gibbs weren't following. For their part, the two men were silent before Gibbs said, "He can handle himself."

Mike nodded quickly, "Definitely, lets go Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded to Mike and walked out. Mike frowned and called out, "Oi! Get back here."

Gibbs had a slight smile on his face as he returned, grabbed Mike's hand and led him out again.

Once in the hallway, Claire grabbed Mike's hand and they walked a little further to find David arguing with a NCIS officer.

"I am telling you sir, I cannot let you leave without..."

Tony cut him off, "Thats enough Walt, Jenson here is helping in the case now."

The officer nodded looking very confused as he stepped aside. Tony clapped the man on the back and turned to look at David. He put an arm around the man's shoulder, "So you knew Mike as a kid eh?"

Mike sighed, "I am going to regret this, arent I?"

Claire laughed, "Probably"

Mike shook his head, a smile on his face as they all entered MTAC. Instantly Mike took charge again, "Alright, update."

Tony stepped away from David, "I talked to Leslie Williams – she is in Berkeley right now studying business. Zane and Grace are in Hawaii celebrating their honeymoon."

Ziva continued, "I talked to some girl named Brianna Smith's secretary, she is a fashion model in Paris. Craig is in California too working for Google."

Claire finished, "And the other two – Jordan and Louise are both reporters covering the Syria conflict. They are not in the country now according to their editor. She speaks with them daily though."

Mike nodded, "Good, Tim, arrange for whoever you can reach to be brought in to the nearest safe house. What time is it?"

"Nearly 9 pm."

Mike nodded, "Alright, I guess we are staying until we find this SOB then."

There was muttering as Tim typed something into a computer and the rest of them turned to look at Mike.

For his part, Mike said, looking at the screen, "Dave, do you know who else other than the ten of us, and the President could know about DragonFire?"

David frowned and began pacing. The others sat down in the theater-like seats in MTAC watching as Mike stood, his arms crossed and David paced. There was some silence before Mike ran a hand through his hair, revealing how messy it was, "I can't think of anyone else alive. Everyone except me, the President and the CIA director is forbidden by oath to reveal any information about DragonFire to people who are not read in. Who did I miss?"

Dave paused to look at Mike, "Lets make a list then. You are sure the other twenty of us are dead?"

McGee spoke up, "A hundred percent. We looked at all the records and Ducky, our forensic examiner looked through their autopsies to confirm. They are dead."

Dave frowned, "Mike, you are sure the President or Director has not told anyone?"

Mike nodded, "I am positive about Lisa."

David interrupted, "Lisa? You are on a first name basis with the Director of the CIA?"

Mike smirked at David, "Right, I know Lisa has not told anyone. Command, connect me with the President. Tell him it is a Code Moose."

David looked at the people sitting down and shared incredulous looks with them as someone at the computers spoke over a special microphone. Moments later, they were all looking at the face of President Turner on the big screen.

The President was a man in his late forties with thick black hair and bright blue eyes that were currently regarding Mike.

"Good to see you Mike. Good behavior?"

Mike nodded, "Yep got paroled. Anyways Jim, you know that Lisa and I had to read the people in this room into DragonFire?"

The President nodded slowly, "Yes Lisa filled me in. What can I do for you Mike?"

Mike groaned, "Jim, is there any chance that someone other than you or Lisa could know about the program? It has been collecting dust in the CIA for so long I am sure noone knows about it there."

The President looked thoughtful for a second before replying, "No Mike. During the campaign run, I had to reveal some things but this was something that was never ever brought up EVER."

Mike sighed and removed his glasses, pinching his nose, "Alright thanks Jim."

The President didn't hang up. He looked at the people in the room before turning to Mike with concern in his eyes, "Look Mike, why don't you come up here for dinner after this business is over? I know Laura misses you and I know Dean would like some company."

Mike smiled tiredly, "Sure, see you later Jim."

The President nodded before hanging up. Before anyone could react, David was in front of Mike, his hand on his shoulder, "Just what do you do that makes you so close to the President, Mikey?"

Mike shrugged him off, "Nothing you are read in on Dave. Anyways, Tim, connect me with Line 412 with the code Alpha Bravo Charlie 17780 X ray."

McGee nodded to Mike and began typing in his computer. Just then the door burst open and Abby ran in, "Gibbs! Mike! I have something!"

Both men turned to her instantly and she waved a ziploc bag with seemingly nothing at them. Mike spoke, "The fingerprint didn't match Granger?"

Abby shook her head, "no, no. the fingerprint was his but I found something else. In Granger's car, there were a lot of hairs but there was one – a short brown hair that was odd. I ran the DNA off it through the database and guess what I found?"

Gibbs said, "Abby..."

Abby nodded and pressed a button causing a series of images to show up on the large screen, "I had a lot of trouble matching the DNA with a person but something Mike said earlier triggered me to search in the dead person database. This is not the DNA of Petty Officer Granger. It is the DNA of a dead man – Lieutenant Richard M. Nash."

Instantly David shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?" he hurried over to Abby and began shaking her, "That is... that... that man is DEAD!"

He pulled away when he found five guns pointed at him and turned to Mike, "Mike please tell me this is a sick joke."

"What is going on?" Gibbs' voice broke through.

Mike sighed, "It looks like my worst fears are confirmed. The man Lieutenant Nash was the man in charge of Operation DragonFire. He was the man who went rogue and tried to get our operatives to kill the President. He is also the man I happened to kill and go to prison for."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mike, the person you asked for is on the line." McGee turned to Mike.

Mike nodded and spoke, "Great, let me put my bluetooth on."

He stuck a small black earpiece in his ear before saying, "Richard Nash is alive. Place all units on alert and standby for the search of Richard Nash. Consider him armed and dangerous. I want all FBI, CIA and Counterterrorism files on Abu al Ibrahim forwarded to NCIS immediately. Authorization code Moose."

There was some silence as Mike seemed to be listening to something before he continued, "Keep NCIS updated."

He turned off the phone and turned to the group, "It looks like we have some work to do. Abby, I need you to run facial recognition of Nash through every database you can think of. McGee, Tony, Ziva, Claire find out exactly what Nash has been doing all these years and why he isn't dead and tell me immediately. Gibbs,"

He was stopped by the large screen in the room suddenly turning blue and black, "What is going on? McGee?"

the offier typed fast, "Someone is hacking us. What the hell!"

Abby rushed over to the computers as well, also typing fast as they tried to put a stop to the attack, "McGee this isn't a hack – they are getting around the firewall to send a video feed. They arent trying to get any information off our system."

Mike frowned and made a split attention, "Let them in."

"WHAT?" "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Both geeks were incredulous and Mike nodded, "Yes."

Tim frowned but nodded as the two stepped away. There was barely a second gap before a face popped up on the screen. Instantly David gaped, "Oh my god, it is Nash, he is alive!"

The face was of a bald man in his sixties. There were horrible scars on his face and a black patch over one eye and his teeth looked yellow and broken as he spoke, "Hello Mike. I know you will be in NCIS when I send this message."

He zoomed out of the camera, showcasing not only his face but also the fact that he behind a truck full of small explosives and large barrels of fertilizer. Another man appeared in the video, wearing a turban and long beard.

"This is my good friend Abu al Ibrahim and this, Mike, is a truck full of explosives. Now you know how much I like challenging my trainees. I am going to plant fifteen of these babies in fifteen different locations. It is your job, young grasshopper, to fin them all and diffuse them before tomorrow noon. If you don't... BOOM!" the man made an exploding motion with his hand before laughing with the Arabian man and turning off the feed.

"He is out of the system." McGee and Abby confirmed. Mike frowned and turned to the others, "Alright forget what I said. The top priority right now is to find the bombs. They will be in the DC and surrounding area for sure. Nash is baiting me and he isn't going to succeed. Come on people, to work!"

"Mike, can we do anything to help?" James asked as he looked at the flurry of activity in NCIS at 11 pm. Mike sighed, "I honestly don't think you will be of much help now mostly because you are not familiar with the area here. However, here is a map." he conjured a large map and placed it on the table the group was sitting around.

"It is of the general DC area. Why don't you look through the map and try to spot possible locations that the bomb could be planted at?"

The four nodded, "Sure."

Mike nodded to them before waving his stick in front of him and walking out of the room. He headed down the elevator to the basement where Dr. Mallard was working fast.

"Ducky, can you do a psych profile on Nash? This is all the information we have on him." he dumped three large folders on an autopsy table.

The Scottish doctor nodded, "Of course young man."

Mike shot him a small smile before walking to the elevators again. He added to Abby's lab and entered to find it bereft of the usual music.

"Any luck?"

McGee shook his head, "Not yet Mike. I am still trying to trace the feed. This guys is good though – he routed it through atleast twenty countries. I am stuck in Transylvania right now."

Mike nodded to him and turned to Abby, putting a giant drink in front of her, "Ooh a Caf-pow!" Abby hugged Mike, "thanks Mike though I think you might be a mini Gibbs in the making."

Mike rolled his eyes, not that it was visible through his glasses, "Do you have anything Abby?"

Abby shook his head, "Not yet Mike – the computer is running as fast as-" She stopped as the computer made a sound, "Got it!"

"What?" Mike looked a little annoyed.

Abby grinned, "The SOB is going under the name Mike Holmes."

Mike rolled his eyes, "Of course he is – my first name and Sherlock Holmes's last name. Seems so perfect. Thanks Abby."

Abby grinned as she turned to McGee to help him out.

Mike rushed into the bullpen upstairs, "Guys, he is under the name Mike Holmes. Tony, Gibbs get everyone searching for him immediately. Claire, David, Ziva go to his address and see what you can find. Go!"

"Mike! Mike! There is a bomb in there!"

Mike growled as he ran after Claire and Tony into the National Mall. They ran through the large stretch of grass, through the crowd of people running the other way as the monuments were being evacuated. They ran to the Lincoln memorial just as Mike cast a spell to alert them of any devices.

"There is one under the right arm of Lincoln. Tony get it. Claire there is another next to the Washington Monument. It is next to the base."

A phone rang and Mike answered as he ran towards the Capitol building, "Yah Gibbs? Great, thats ten down, five to go. We only have an hour left! Yah Tony and Claire are getting two."

But just as Tony and Claire were catching up with them, people began yelling about jihad and an explosion rocked the entire ground and the three fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" Mike quickly got up and turned to the sounds. Tony gaped and Claire said quickly, "Its in the West, it looks like that was the eleventh bomb on an actual person an he blew it up too soon. There were at least a hundred people there – they ran from the monuments."

Mike frowned as his phone rang again, "Yes Abby? What? Alright, we will be there."

He said quicky, "Later Claire, Tony four men with bombs strapped to their chest are entering the National counterterrorism center. Come on!"

On the way, he dialed Gibbs, "Gibbs, we have got the four jihadists entering the National Counterterrorism center. How much do you want to bet that Nash and Ibrahim are somewhere where they can watch the action? Yes be on the building opposite. Go! Go! Go!"

The three quickly got into the van with James, Remus and Sirius and Claire explained what happened to them as Tony drove quickly off.

They arrived just as an explosion happened in the Northwest of the building. Not waiting for even a moment, Mike leaped out of the car and ran inside the building, Tony and Ziva on his tail.

They found three men holding guns to three women's heads as they backed into an elevator.

"Stairs!" Claire shouted and grabbed Mike's hand pulling him up the stairs. They ran up five stories before catching up with the jihadists. Quickly, Tony shot one in the chest, right above the bomb, killing him instantly. Claire shot another in both the legs causing him to fall backwards. Seeing his comrades falling in action and the fact that there were atleast fifty people in the room, the third man pulled the deads man switch on his bomb.

Mike wasted absolutely no time as he grabbed the jihadist and flung him through the window, shattering glass just as the man blew up in midair, halfway between the fifth floor and the parking lot. Tony and Claire just then deactivated the other two's bombs as Mike's phone rang, "What? You got them? Great! See you in a few."

From the entrance to the room, the three Order members shared looks as they realized just how close they had been to death. Mike grabbed an unsuspecting man's shoulder as he said, "Gibbs, and Ziva got Nash and David and McGee got Ibrahim. Both are dead. Sir, could you escort me to the elevator?"

The man nodded dumbly as most of the people realized one of their saviors was blind. Tony and Claire joined the three Order members and the entire group got into the van tiredly. The other four joined them and McGee said, "This is mad. We have lost a lot of people. There were so many who had just evacuated the National mall when the area blew up."

They all nodded solemnly as Tony drove them back to NCIS.

"How many?"

Vance looked uncomfortable, "Sir..."

"HOW MANY?" The President was hysterical.

"About a thousand, sir." Vance winced deeply as the President uttered curses in absolute shock, "Are you serious? How in the world did these two manage to enter into MY country and blow up MY people?"

Mike decided to step up just then, "Jim, we believe that Nash was not as dead as we thought. It seems that this Ibrahim was an old school mate of Nash's in Indiana back when Ibrahim went by a different name. If you remember, it wasnt my shot that killed Nash but the loss of blood. Somewhere in between his bleeding out and his apparent death, Ibrahim replaced his body with a polyjuiced replica and disappeared with Nash. As you know polyjuiced bodies stay in the host form for a day by which we had already burnt and spread his ashes. However, it seems like Nash was not well until a year ago when he and Ibrahim joined the Taliban, recruited their miniature armies and got to this point with none the wiser."

The President rubbed his forehead in pain, "Good job saving as many people as you did, you lot. If not for you, we would have the entire DC area in shambles and instead of 500 dead, it would be everyone. I will make sure you all receive commendation for your service. I must go address the public now."

Mike smiled grimly, "Good luck with that. Jim, I will see you tomorrow night for dinner with friends and your family."

The President shot Mike a quick smile before going offline. Mike turned to Vance and Gibbs and said, "Sorry for treading on your territory. I know I did more than take point in this mission – I gave orders that were way above what my role in NCIS details."

Vance shook his head and Gibbs clapped Mike on the back, "Damn straight but I am glad you did Mike. It saved a lot of lives and you did know more about the case than me."

Mike smiled a little and turned to Vance who was chewing on his everpresent toothpick, "No problem Mike, I am glad you got out of prison in time to help us out. I do have a question though. How did you know to come here when you did?"

Mike shot Gibbs a look, "Call it a gut feeling."

The three men smirked at each other and drained their glasses of firewhiskey.

"I cannot even fathom what he did Lily. He just ran into the building not caring that he couldnt see and when that man was about to blow us all up, he just... he just threw the man out of the window. Just like that" James snapped his fingers, his eyes wide as he explained the happenings to his wife. Lily had stayed behind with their three daughters in a safe house and was currently regretting not seeing some of the action.

"Come now James, surely it wasnt as great as you make it seem."

James turned to see Mike entering, his hand firmly clasped on David's shoulders. They were followed by the rest of the NCIS gang – Claire, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Gibbs. They all sat in the living room of the safe house with beer generously provided by NCIS.

"So how was your first taste of American command as you called it?"

Remus was the first to reply, "Much more organized than our magical government for sure. I find it amazing that your muggle and magical governments both work so well together especially in times of crisis."

Sirius nodded, "Yep and these guns – I am growing entirely too fond of them. I think it would be a good idea to train the Order to use guns. They would throw off Voldemort and his cronies."

Gibbs asked curiously, "You don't use guns?"

Lily was the one to reply, "No, unfortunately the British wizarding world is driven by prejudice and discrimination against muggles and most people have not even heard of muggles."

Gibbs nodded and David asked quickly, "Mike, since when have you been blind? I didn't even realize it until midday today that you weren't wearing the sunglasses for fun."

Mike shrugged, "Since five years ago. I was in the marines and an accident left me blind."

David looked sad but nodded, understanding from Mike's curt voice he did not want to talk about it. Instead James spoke again, "So Mike, do you think we might get a chance to speak with your President?"

Mike looked surprised at that, "Sure I am sure you could meet him at the dinner tomorrow night. I told him I would bring friends making it an honorary dinner for the people who saved DC."

"Er... not to interrupt, but why does Britain need so much help? I admit I am rather confused as Britain is next the US when it comes to the army and our closest ally." Tony did look confused. The last few days had left him in a kind of haze such that he hadnt made a single movie reference, rather unusual for him.

"The problem is our muggle army is large but our magical is not. Unfortunately, the split between muggles and wizards is so divided that the muggles will not even consider helping us and the wizards wouldn't accept their help." James said looking quite annoyed.

Lily continued talking about how she was muggle born and was barely accepted as Lady Potter in the beginning of their marriage while Mike pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. He placed a nullifier charm to destroy the smoke as soon as it exited and took a long draw.

"Still smoke Mike?"

Mike nodded Tony, "Yep. I have smoked a pack a day since I was eleven – hard to stop that practice."

Tony rolled his eyes as David spoke up, "I have more questions for you Mikey. What happened after you shot Nash the first time?"

Mike frowned and Claire slipped her hand in his before he spoke, "Well you know I was seven when I shot Nash. After the coroner confirmed it was Nash who was dead, they stuck me in Juvenile prison for two years according to a plea deal I reached with the then DCIA and now President. I got a time turner after getting out of prison and according to the deal with the President, went back in time seven years to attend college. I was the youngest to ever attend Stanford, I assure you."

There were some surprised looks before Mike continued, "I then got one of my PhDs in technomagic from MIT before I was recruited to work for NCIS. A few years after joining NCIS, I enlisted in the marines and went on a few tours of the middle east. Whenever I was back, I would be on Gibbs team but once a marine, always a marine. In fact, I didn't leave the marines until I was forced to, five years ago by losing my sight. After that, you know. I had to come up with an airtight alibi so I went to prison for a few years and just got released around an hour before meeting you Britons."

"Mate, you are crazy" Sirius commented in such a tone that they all broke into laughs except Mike who just smirked. He took another drag off his cigarette before grabbing his phone and sliding his right forefinger over it in strange patterns.

"Hey Mike?"

"Yah?"

Lily looked curious, "I don't want to seem insensitive but how did you manage to know exactly where the window was when you threw that jihadist out?"

Mike smirked, "Good question." He tapped his shades, "These glasses are specially designed to show me areas of heat. Its like thermal binoculars that feed directly to my head."

Lily nodded, her question answered. Mike made an odd humming noise and stayed relatively silent as the others began talking quietly with each other about the state of affairs. In fact, he was nearly asleep on the couch when his phone buzzed startling half the group.

"Hello?"

"Mike, its me Jane."

"Hi Mrs. Turner. Is everything alright?"

There seemed to be some hesitation before the woman said in barely whisper, "Mike, its my daughter Alex – she is missing."

Mike frowned, standing instantly. He stuck his sunglasses on his face, "Does the President know?"

The woman sounded hysterical, "He knows but we no one else knows. The threat said that if we told anyone at all, Alex would die and DC would blow up in flames. Jim doesn't know I am calling you."

Mike sighed and snapped his fingers, vanishing the cigarette in his other hand, "I will be there in two minutes."

"Mike?"

Mike pulled his gun out of his pocket and cocked it, "Hm?"

"Everything alright?" Claire looked worried.

Mike smiled at her, "Fine. I will see you all in the President's little luncheon tomorrow. I have to go now."

Before anyone could object, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Review! Review! Review! The faster you review, the faster I will write :)

Tune in next chapter to see some Order, Burn Notice and White Collar action

A Note about Ties that Bind: It will be continued – I am having a bit of a writer's block on it right now but I will eventually write it.

Chapter 5

"Do you know Mike's last name?" James Potter asked as he sat with the others around a small table in the large banquet that had been organized for those who had saved DC recently.

Gibbs shook his head, "Nope. Why?"

James frowned, "I was writing to Albus Dumbledore, the leader of our Order of the Phoenix. I was going to ask if he would be alright with me bringing Mike along to Britain, that is if he agrees."

Claire said firmly, "Mike is coming with us. I am not leaving here alone and I have decided to come with you to Britain."

Lily smiled at her, "Are you sure Mike would be alright with that?"

Claire got a sudden glint in her eye and was about to respond when someone walked up to their table, "Jethro."

Gibbs turned to look at the newcomer recognizing him as his FBI counterpart. He nodded, "Tobias, whats going on?"

The man's jaw was set firmly as he looked at the table in the front center where the President was seated "Do you know if anything other than the bomb happened recently? Maybe to the President's family?"

Gibbs followed his gaze and saw the woman seated next to the President in a pale blue dress. She was awfully jumpy and was merely twirling her spoon in her soup.

"No I don't. Why?"

Tobias frowned and leaned into the table. He put a paper on the desk, "This man has been on our watchlist for years. We recently tracked him to Virginia but he went off the radar yesterday. Since then, my buddy in the Secret Service says the first family is acting odd. Their daughter hasnt been seen and the President expressly forbid them from looking into it."

Gibbs frowned deeply and was just standing when the banquet was interrupted by a girl running in, followed by two men in black suits.

"Who is that?" Sirius asked, his eyes widening slightly.

Gibbs looked at him, "That is the President's daughter, Alexandra. I guess someone found her, Tobias."

The FBI agent nodded and they all watched as the President and First lady hugged their daughter.

After a few minutes, the President stood up to face the attendees, "I would like to apologize for the interruption but something happened yesterday. A terrorist by the name of Karami managed to shoot and kill three Secret Service agents and kidnap our daughter Alexandra on the way back from her school."

There was pin drop silence as everyone looked at their leader in shock. The First lady was holding onto her daughter tightly and was stroking her black hair.

The President continued, "The terrorist warned Jane and I that he had placed a bomb somewhere in DC that would blow up should we warn anyone. He said if I surrendered to his terrorist leader peacefully, he would leave DC and my daughter alone. He told me I had till tonight to make a decision."

the silence and tension in the air were palpable.

"Fortunately, my wife had the presence of mind to call one of our nation's best undercover operatives who I shall now refer to as X. X managed to unobstrusively find my daughter in an abandoned ship in Virginia, capture Karami and bring them back here. Let us have a round of applause for X before we adjourn."

There was massive uproar as everyone stood at once and began clapping. At the table, Claire groaned, "Guys, I think I know where our friend disappeared to last night."

Kate asked, "Oh you mean-"

She was cut off quickly by Claire, "No names. Gibbs, I will see you later. I have someone to track down. You guys come with me."

The Order members didn't waste any time in following Claire out of the hall. They rushed through a hallway before Claire stopped in front of a door from which much noise could be heard. She knocked loudly and the door opened revealing a man in a black suit, "Yes?"

Claire didn't need to say anything though as the man nodded, "You are looking for Agent X."

Claire nodded quickly, "Yes where is he?"

"In Wing C Room 13. The President just went there. We have Karami."

Claire nodded to the man before running through the hallway again, followed by the Order members, Kate, Eve and Elle.

They ran up a series of steps and through another hallway to find a bunch of men in black suits standing in front of a door. A tearing sound caused them all to turn to look at Kate. Her dress had caught on a door railing and tore at the

"No! Thats my new white dress!"

Lily waved it off, "No matter Kate. Can we go in?"

Claire pulled an ID out of her purse and waved it at the men. They nodded to her and the group ran inside. They found the first family sitting around a bed. In the bed, Mike was sitting up, a large white bandage covering a large portion of his chest. Claire ran over quickly and grabbed Mike's hand, "Mike! What happened to you? Mike!"

"Claire, calm down. The bullet passed right above my heart. Nothing happened." Mike smiled softly.

Claire looked at Mike as if he was mad before laughing. She laughed some more, a few tears dripping down her face as she sat on the bed next to Mike and held his hand. The President smiled a little before turning to the Order members.

Taking their cue, they introduced themselves to the President and his wife.

"Hi, Alex right?"

The black haired girl nodded and smiled, "Yep. What are your names?"

"Kate" "Elle" Alex smiled and nodded, "Are you guys from Britain or something?"

The girls nodded, "Yep. We go to Hogwarts. Do you go to Salem?"

Alex nodded, "Yah I am just about to start sixth year. What about you?"

Kate and Elle looked at each other in surprise before turning to Alex, "Really? We are sixth years too!"

Alex grinned excitedly and the three girls began talking quickly. Jane looked at them in amusement before turning to Lily, "It looks like our children have become fast friends."

Lily looked in the same direction and nodded, a smile on her face. Just then Mike groaned causing them to turn to look at a doctor who rushed in just then. The healer and a nurse wrapped another bandage over Mike's chest as it began turning red.

"Why hasnt it stopped bleeding yet? The wound should have begun to heal up by now."

Claire nodded to Remus who had asked the question, "Well due to a childhood injury even the smallest wound will bleed extensively for Mike."

Remus looked like he wanted to ask more questions when the President turned to look at Mike, "As I was saying Mike, I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you so much for getting our daughter back to us."

Mike smiled, pushing himself so he was sitting upright on the bed. He said, "Jim, I was only doing my duty. You know I would do anything for you."

Jane brushed some hair off of Mike's face and said softly, "We know that Mike but you really need to start taking care of yourself. Didn't you just get out of prison a few days back?"

James and Sirius looked at each other as they noticed the maternal affection from the first lady. Mike shrugged, "Mr. President, Mrs. Turner, what are you going to do about Alex? This is the third time an attempt has been made her on her life in two months."

"really?" James interrupted.

The President nodded, "Yes. The terrorists we are fighting against are trying to get to me by my daughter because everyone knows Jane and I would do anything for her."

Lily turned to look at her girls. Eve was asleep on Elle's lap and she, Alex and Kate were sitting on another bed nearby chatting like old pals.

She looked hesitant for a moment before suggesting, "Why don't you send Alex for a year at Hogwarts? It will be in Britain away from the public eye and we can protect her from terrorists."

The President looked surprised at the idea and turned to look at Jane who too was looking a bit shocked. Remus smiled, "That is not that bad of an idea. Noone will ever attack Hogwarts as it is the one place every dark lord is afraid of. After all, Dumbledore is there."

"Interesting suggestion. I am okay with it on one condition."

Everyone turned to look at Jane. She smiled a little, "I am alright with it if you both, Mike and Claire, go as her bodyguards."

Claire nodded, "Of course."

Mike smiled too, "I would be happy to. I owe you both that much."

Jim and Jane looked at each other before, "Alex! Come here!"

Alex looked surprised before she and the other three walked over, "Whats up dad?"

"How would you like to go to Hogwarts as an exchange student for a year? Mike and Claire would come with you as your bodyguards."

Alex's eyes lit up, "Really? I could do that? That would be awesome!"

Jim grinned and his wife smiled as she hugged Alex, "Excellent! Now we should probably not announce to the world that you are our daughter."

Jim nodded in agreement and turned to look at Claire, "Neither of you can pass as a sixteen year old unfortunately"

Sirius spoke up just then, "Um... if you are okay with it, I could say that Alex is my newly found daughter. She looks enough like me to pass."

Jane shrugged, "Sure but how does that solve Mike's problem?"

Sirius grinned, "Well the Blacks are very traditional and I happen to be the head of the house of Black. No one would question it if you were to have a bodyguard."

The President and his wife looked at each other before smiling, "Thank you so much Mr. Black. Alex you ok with being Alexandra Black for a while?"

Alex looked really surprised at the turn of events but nodded, "Thats fine. Thank you Mr. Black."

Sirius grinned suddenly, "You see Jamey, I have a kid the same age as yours. Ooh think of the pranks we all can pull!"

Remus rolled his eyes as his best friends huddled and said, "They can be immature at times."

Jim laughed, "Thats fine! Thats fine! Alright, Claire, Mike I am going to reassign you both to a special international project. I take it you want to help the Order of the Phoenix in the war?"

Claire nodded, "Yes sir. I told the Order, I would provide the werewolf cure now."

Jim nodded, "Excellent, Mike you alright with Britain?"

Mike shrugged, "Sure thing, sir."

The President stood, "Great. Jane I think our problem has been solved."

Alex grinned at them before turning to look at her two new friends, a smile on her face. It was the healer who finally spoke, "Perhaps you all should clear the room" effectively getting everyone to realize that Mike was asleep, dosed high on pain medications

It took a week before Mike was released by the doctor. He was just pulling on black boots over his slacks when Claire entered, "Mike, you ready to go?"

Mike looked amused as he Claire pulled the sunglasses off his face, "Sure. What are you up to?"

"Your shades are dirty." Mike rolled his eyes as he held on to the bed railing and stood up.

"Doesnt really matter. Shall we go?"

Claire rolled her eyes too and stuck the shades on Mike's face. She then grabbed his hand and said, "Sure. James, Lily, Sirius and Remus are already at the apparition point with the four girls. I told them I would get you and come over."

Mike frowned a little and stuck an earpiece in his ear. He then slid his fingers over his phone and spoke, "Hello?"

"I am leaving for Britain in a few hours."

"I know Mike, I approved it. I have also approved your team to be stationed at Britain. They will be at the Order Headquarters at 0900 tomorrow."

Mike nodded to himself, "Excellent. Thanks Lisa."

"The Director?" Claire asked simply as she watched Mike unplug his phone charger from the wall.

"Yes." Mike answered, just as simply. The door opened interrupting their conversation and the President entered with his wife.

"Mike, I hear you are leaving?"

Mike nodded, shaking is hand, "Yes sir. Everyone else is already at the apparation point."

Jim shook his hand, "Thank you for agreeing to do this for my daughter. I know that I am taking you away from other jobs but..."

Mike waved it away, "its not a problem Jim. I gave you an oath once that I will never let any harm come to or your family and I intend to keep it."

Jim smiled and hugged Mike before turning to his wife who was busy speaking with Claire.

"Alright then, I will talk to you later, Jim, Mrs. Turner."

Both of them nodded and Mike and Claire walked away in silence. They reached the apparation point relatively quickly and found the group waiting for them.

"Mike! How are you feeling?"

Mike smiled, "Completely alright Lily. Thank you for asking."

Lily smiled at the man before James said, "Alright everyone, I have in my hand a portkey that should take us directly to our home. If you could all touch a part of this shoe."

A minute later, they all landed in various states on the Potter living room floor. Mike quickly stood up and dusted himself as everyone else got up. Claire smiled, "Beautiful place you have got here. I really like the fireplace decorations."

Sirius laughed, "Those are done by little Evie here. She loves to draw."

Claire turned to look at the girl who nodded eagerly. Alex smiled, "They are beautiful. I was horrible at drawing at that age – hell, I still am."

Eve giggled, "Thaaank yoou!"

Alex grinned at her as Kate tugged on her sleeve, "Come on Alex! Let me show you your room!" Claire stepped up then, "Do you mind if I took a look at the room first?"

Kate shook her head and the girls all headed up the stairs. James turned to Mike, "So Mike, you said your team was coming?"

Mike nodded, a hand running over his forehead. He had been getting many headaches as of late, "Yes, they will be here at 9 am tomorrow. I was told Dumbledore would provide accommodation for them."

Remus looked at his friends before saying, "Actually we havent spoken to Dumbledore yet. Would you come with us as we let him know we are back?"

Just then Claire returned. Today she was wearing cream white jeans and a formfitting white shirt finished with a brown, velvet blazer and thigh-high brown boots. Her hair was in a neat ponytail on her head, a set of shades in it. She smiled at them, "Whats going on?"

Lily said, "We were just saying that we were going to go talk to Dumbledore. Would you like to come along?"

Claire frowned, "Sure, we need to introduce Alex to Dumbledore too."

Lily nodded and shouted up the stairs, "GIRLS! Come here!"

There was the sound of footsteps before the girls all ran down the stairs.

"Whats up mom?"

Lily smiled, "Elle, would you, Kate and Eve go to Molly's house for a bit? We are heading to go see Dumbledore."

Kate shrugged and looked at Alex, "Is Alex coming too?"

Lily shook her head, "No, she is coming with us."

Kate nodded and lifted Eve onto her hip. Elle smiled at them, "Sure see you in a bit."

Lily headed with the girls to the floo leaving the others still in the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wow, Hogwarts is absolutely beautiful!"

Claire and Alex looked in awe at the lovely castle they were standing in front of.

"I know. Its been thirty years since I first came here and it still gets me every time." Lily agreed as she looked at the castle, a strange look in her eye.

James, Remus and Sirius looked at each other, "Hogwarts holds the best memories. As students the three of us and our friend, Peter, wrecked havoc there."

Mike grinned, "The Marauders right?"

"Woah, how did you know that?"

Mike grinned as he began walking forward, "I made it a point to get to know the castle before coming here."

James rolled his eyes, having gotten used to their strange friend a while ago.

They walked quickly through the hallways of Hogwarts with Claire and Alex providing commentary on what they were seeing for Mike's benefit. They reached the gargoyle and James said, "Lemon Drop." The gargoyle moved aside allowing for them to enter.

They all stood awkwardly in the swirling staircase and when the door opened automatically once they reached the top. Feeling Alex about to step forward, Mike placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ms. Turner, please let us do our job."

Alex rolled her eyes as Mike and Claire entered first and did a quick scan. She entered then and saw Dumbledore looking at them, his eyes twinkling slightly.

He smiled and stood, "Ah, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus I see you have returned with guests."

They all shook Dumbledore's hand and sat down before Lily said, "Albus, this is Alexandra Turner, the American President's daughter. She is going to attend Hogwarts as Sirius's daughter. And these are Claire Williams and Mike who are here as bodyguards for Alex."

Dumbledore shook each of their hands, his eyes lingering on Mike or a second before he too took a seat.

"Excellent. Ms. Turner, will you be going as Ms. Black here?"

Alex looked surprised at that and looked at Sirius who nodded, "Sure."

Dumbledore clapped his hands in glee, "excellent, now I just got your records from Salem, very impressive marks."

Alex blushed a little, "Thanks sir."

Dumbledore nodded, "So you will be joining sixth year then?"

Alex nodded and Dumbledore smiled, "Excellent, then you need to be sorted."

"Oh?"

"You will have to wear the sorting hat, my dear. Nothing more."

Alex nodded and Mike spoke up, "We are going to have to look at the hat first."

Dumbledore studied Mike curiously again before nodding, "Certainly. Here is the hat."

Mike placed the hat on his head and nearly jumped a mile when he heard a voice

"_interesting, very interesting mind. I don't usually get to see minds of such interesting people. Would you like me to sort you?"_

Mike frowned "No" and moved to take the hat off when he noticed it wouldn't come off.

"Get out of my head."

"_Now now Mike. I have seen all your memories. A sad but interesting life you have. I daresay you might find the answers you are searching for here in Britain."_

With that the hat flopped and fell off Mike's head. For his part, Mike frowned at the hat before nodding, "Its fine to wear."

Alex nodded and put it on her head. It was barely there a minute before it said, "Gryffindor!"

Alex grinned, "Yah! Thats the same house as Kate and Elle! Wo hoo!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly at the girl before he said, "I have a feeling you will get on excellently well with the twins. You both have identical OWL scores."

James and Lily looked at Alex in surprise and she grinned at that. Mike smiled a little at the carefree girl and Claire grinned at her too.

Lily stood, "We are heading to our friend Molly Weasley's house now. Do you have anything else to talk with Albus?"

Dumbledore looked at Claire and Mike, "Yes actually. Maybe Ms Williams and Mike could stay for a few moments?"

Claire frowned, "Sorry Mr. Dumbledore but we do have a job to do." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he glanced at Alex who rolled her eyes. Dumbledore nodded, "Certainly. I thank you Ms. Williams then for agreeing to help us with the werewolf problem and you Mike for agreeing to help us. I was wondering if you would be willing to come to the Order meeting tomorrow at 6 pm?"

Claire looked at Mike before turning back to Dumbledore, "We would be pleased to attend. I am sure Mike can set up a member of his team to keep an eye on Alex."

Mike rolled his eyes at Claire but nodded, "indeed. My team will arrive tomorrow morning."

Dumbledore nodded instantly, "Of course, they can stay in 12 Grimmauld Place which is the ancient Black residence and the Order headquarters. Here, the location is under the Fidelus charm so I have to write down the address. How many members are in your team?"

"Six."

Dumbledore nodded and quickly wrote down the apparation point address on six slips of paper and handed it to Mike. Mike smiled, "thanks."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as everyone stood to leave. Lily had already left to tell her friend Molly Weasley that they were all coming for dinner and to help make dinner. James, Remus and Sirius flooed out first leaving Claire, Mike and Alex in the room with Dumbledore. That is when Claire decided to speak.

"Mr. Dumbledore..."

"Its Albus."

Claire smiled at the man, "Very well Albus. Some of us will be here before school starts to scale the school and make sure it is safe."

Dumbledore looked at Mike curiously if he felt differently and Mike explained, "We are not undermining your ability to safeguard children but we have to do our job."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, "And I respect that. You are welcome to do whatever you feel necessary."

Mike gave the man's direction a small smile before pressing his hand into Claire's as they all left the office.

In the Weasley household, James was speaking with Arthur Weasley about muggle equipment. Sirius and Remus had both left to let the auror office know that the three of them were back. Lily was in the kitchen laughing as she and Molly Weasley talked about something or the other.

"Mum!" Lily looked at her daughter in surprise, "What happened Elle?"

the redhead looked excited, "is Alex here yet? I want her to meet Ron and Hermione!"

Sure enough, the two in question hurried inside with Kate in tow. Lily smiled, "They will be here soon. Where is Eve?"

"Fred, George and Ginny are with her."

Lily shared a glance with Molly, "I hate to think what that girl is going to end up like when she is older."

Molly laughed when the fireplace turned green and Claire stepped inside, her hand instantly reaching for her gun. Her eyes wandered for a second before she stepped aside and Alex flooed inside. There was another pause before Mike flooed inside, his hand also on a gun.

Claire said, "Clear" before Mike relaxed. But Alex was already talking with Kate and Elle. Mike stepped up to lean on the kitchen table, listening casually to Alex as she introduced herself to Ron and Hermione.

For her part Claire walked up to Molly Weasley, "Claire Williams."

She smiled, "Molly Weasley."

"Arthur Weasley" the slightly balding man arrived in the kitchen and introduced himself to Claire before turning to Mike.

Not getting a response, he said, "You must be Mike."

Mike turned his head toward the voice, "Yep. Pleasure to meet you."

Arthur smiled, a little uncomfortable before turning to look at Claire, "You both are from America?"

Claire nodded, getting started on the conversation.

"This is absolutely delicious. What is it?" Mike commented as he swallowed.

Molly beamed, "Its a treacle tart. You've never had it?"

Mike shook his head, "Nope, havent had much British food to be honest. Have you Claire?"

Claire shook her head, "No, though if this is a normal dinner, I would hate to see the size I would go back to the US in."

They all laughed before Mike received a call and he pressed a button his bluetooth.

"Yep?"

"Sir? Its me Mike."

Mike frowned and excused himself from the table. He walekd a short distance away, "Hi Westen, everything alright?"

"We just found out that you were a part of the accident in DC and Mozzie and Fiona insisted I call you."

Mike smirked, "Good on them, then. I will see you at 0900 tomorrow in Britain. Everyone is on special assignment here."

There was some silence and Mike walked back to the table, "Dont worry Westen, you can still find out who burned you from here."

"Thanks sir."

Mike shook his head in amusement as he went back into dinner.

"Everything alright?"

Mike nodded, "Yep, it was a friend who just realized I was in DC."

"Oh."

An hour later found Mike and Claire standing outside the room Alex was sharing with Kate and Elle.

Mike pulled an ear wick out of his pocket and handed it to Claire, "Put this on and keep it on at all times. It will make it easier to communicate. We will refer to Ms. Turner as Cookie if you are okay with it."

Claire smiled, "Cookie sounds good."

Mike smiled at her, "Great I will take night shift tonight."

Claire patted his shoulder and nodded before walking away.

The next morning dawned bright and early for Lily Potter. She was walking down the stairs when, "Eek!"

Instantly, Mike had his gun out as he turned towards her. He sheathed it when he realized it was Lily.

"Sorry dear, I thought you were James for a second and I just saw him snoring."

Mike smiled, "no problem. I look like James, eh?"

Lily nodded walking closer to him. She removed his sunglasses and studied him, "Very much so. Except for your eyes and chin, you are identical to him. In fact, if I didn't know James like I do, I would have thought he had an affair."

Mike shrugged, "Oh. Could I look at the Potter family line at some point? I want to see if maybe I am related."

Lily looked really surprised, "Come on Mike, let me put up a pot of coffee."

"Thanks, I have this massive headache" Mike said as he wondered why Lily had sidetracked him before following her down the stairs to the kitchen.

Around ten minutes later, Mike was at the kitchen table when Lily appeared with a pot.

"How many sugars?"

"None, I like it black."

Lily looked skeptical but poured Mike a cup before placing two sugar cubes in hers, "So your name isn't Mike?"

Mike shrugged, "I don't know actually. No one in DragonFire was ever told their real names – only their initials. But most of them like my friend, David, were able to track down where they came from before and therefore their names. However, there isn't absolutely any record of my name. Apparently, the program found me in an orphanage which called me Mike for a lack of a name."

Lily frowned, "Did you try using a heritage potion?"

Mike nodded, "One of the first things I did. Excuse me for a second."

he turned on his bluetooth.

"Hello?"

"Mike, you are going to an Order meeting today right?"

Mike took another sip of coffee, "Yes."

"Great, I have been scouting the Hogwarts notes trying to find a good place for your team and a control center. I think I got something."

Lily stood to make pancakes as Mike asked, "Ok what is it?"

"Its called the Room of Requirement. If you walk across the door three times, thinking of what exactly you want, it will give it to you. I am sending information on it with your team."

"Thanks. Hows the wife?"

"good, good. Busy with her little music career."

Mike let out something close to a laugh, "I like her music. Speaking of which, I want her next album."

"Done, alright got to go Mike."

"Bye"

Lily put a stack of pancakes on the table, "Everything ok?"

"Yep, everything fine."

"Hi Lily, Mike." James walked in just then, running his hand through his hair.

Lily kissed James on the cheek before James sat down next to Mike, "So how did you sleep?"

Mike raised an eyebrow at the man, "I havent yet."

James looked surprised before he colored, "Oh right, I forgot about that."

Mike smiled a little, "No problem. Lily was just telling me how much I look like you."

"You know what? You do – I think if you were a bit taller and not as skinny as a stick, we could pass as twins" James analyzed critically.

A strange feeling Mike identified as hope rushed through his body, "Do you... Do you think I could see your family tree at some point?"

Suddenly there was tension in the air as James and Lily looked at each other. Finally Lily said, "Yes... Yes you can see it. Its just that we havent... we havent looked at the family tapestry since our son died."

Mike looked taken aback, "Oh I am sorry, I didn't know."

James clapped him on the back, "Not many know mate. Our son died trying to save the twins almost seventeen years ago."

Mike's hands trembled a little under the table, "Seventeen?"

Lily nodded, "He would have just turned eighteen on July 31st. Why do you ask?"

Something seemed to click in Mike's head as he placed his shaking hands on the table. He didn't even notice Claire walking in as he said, "Do you know what my age is?"

"Er... something in the late 20s right?"

Mike shook his head, "No I just turned eighteen on the 31st."

There was absolute silence for a few seconds before Lily's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You are eighteen?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at the man seated in front of him.

Mike's face was pale and his hands were shaking as he nodded. He was sitting with the entire Potter family, Claire and Alex in Dumbledore's office. The reactions to his birthday had been interesting. Claire had mentioned that James's jaw had tightened and Lily had fainted. As soon as she was recovered, she had insisted that everyone go to Dumbledore's office so he could sort it out.

"You were born on July 31st?"

Claire held Mike 's hand as he nodded, "Thats what the limited records I have say."

Dumbledore rubbed his beard thoughtfully before saying, "You look a lot like what young Harry did – identical to James except for Lily's green eyes. You say a heritage potion did not reveal to you your birth?"

Mike shook his head, "No it didn't. In fact, it said No Parentage, whatever that means."

Dumbledore continued to rub his beard for a few more moments before he stood suddenly and pulled a book from his bookshelf. He flipped through it before, "Ah ha!"

"What is it Albus?" James asked curiously.

"There is a spell that was invented in America before their civil war to test slaves' children to check if a master was their father. I think we could use that to verify Mike's parentage."

James and Lily looked at each other and nodded and Mike shrugged.

Dumbledore smiled, "Alright can the three of you sit in a triangle formation."

Claire moved back as James and Lily rearranged themselves so Mike was the point of the triangle. In the back, the four girls watched silently. Even the little Eve had the sense to stay silent.

Dumbledore stood near Mike and began chanting a complicated spell. It took almost two minutes to finish saying the incantation before a light blue spell came out like a ribbon from his wand and swirled around the three. It kept on swirling around the three faster and faster before it suddenly turned golden and disappeared in a fit of sparks.

Dumbledore clapped his hands in glee, "Congratulations Mike, you are the son of James and Lily Potter and your real name is Harry James Potter."

there was absolute silence for a second before James and Lily rushed to Mike or rather Harry and grabbed him in a giant hug, making him jump. Not to be left out, Eve hopped off her seat and ran to the group, "Huuuggggie!" and joined in the group hug. Kate and Elle looked at each other before hurrying over too, leaving Dumbledore, Claire and Alex to look on in amusement.

After what seemed like forever, they all withdrew from the hug. Lily's eyes were red from crying and James was looking at Mike in wonder. Finally Mike commented quietly, "You thought I was dead?"

this seemed to set Lily off in tears and James nodded, "We buried you as a baby. Albus... Dumbledore verified it was my sssson and we buried you."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, "I did – the child we buried was definitely Henry Potter. I don't know how you ended up alive."

Mike shrugged, "I don't know either. I do know that I ended up in an orphanage in New York when I was one."

Lily butted in, "We didn't know you were alive or we would have looked for you!"

Mike smiled the same half-smile as usual, "It isn't a problem, uh..."

Lily smiled, "Lily is fine."

"I can't believe my son is alive let alone so grown up!" James exclaimed.

Kate and Elle looked at each other, joy in their faces. They had always hated that their brother died trying to protect them."

just then Mike's phone went off startling the room and he turned on his earpiece, "Hello?'

"Mike, there is an issue."

Mike frowned and raised a hand to stop the others from asking questions, "What happened Gibbs?"

"Trent Kort is here interfering with my investigation. Says that the CIA is running an operation on the arms dealer La Granuille and therefore will not let me save Tony who is being framed for the death of a former naval captain currently working for the dealer."

Mike frowned, "I cannot confirm or deny that. What do you want Gibbs?"

"We need to get him. Because of the arms dealer, Tony is currently in investigation by the FBI. What can you tell me?"

Mike rubbed his head, "Give me two minutes. I shall call you back."

"sure."

He hung up and ignoring the people around him dialed a number on his phone.

"Hello?"

"Kort, this is Mike."

"I assume this is about La Granuille, I heard you had a sweet spot for NCIS."

Mike growled, "What the hell are you doing interfering with the NCIS case? They have jurisdiction over naval crimes and the one currently gone is putting an agent, a special agent of the United States government at risk. What are you up to?"

"Look I have been running this operation on La Granuille for ten years – there is no way it is going to get sidelined by some NCIS punk because you are supporting them."

James and Lily exchanged startled looks as Mike stood suddenly, "Look Kort, I have the authority to shut down your entire operation right now and get you transferred to guarding the embassy in Siberia. Would you like me to do that or will get your face out of Gibbs' investigation? I will not have a special agent being framed for murder just so that your mission is not compromised."

"Can you atleast make sure that La Granuille's name is kept out? I may be able to atleast preserve parts of the operation."

Mike nodded, "Done. Goodbye Kort."

He hung up before dialing Gibbs again, "Hi Gibbs, Kort is taken care of. He will not interfere anymore. However, you must keep La Granuille's name out of everything."

"Done."

"Great, wheres Tony right now?"

"FBI has him in a holding facility."

"Get him out of there Gibbs."

"Working on it."

Mike turned of the phone again before taking a breath to cool himself down. Claire was the first to ask, "Everything ok?"

Mike frowned, "Tony is being framed for murder. Gibbs needed help getting a nosy agent out of the way."

Claire gaped, "Are you serious? Tony would never kill anybody!"

Mike smirked, "I know that. Don't worry about it – McGee, Ziva and Abby will take care of it."

Claire nodded as she bit her lower lip in consternation. Lily decided to speak, "Harry..."

Mike turned like a lightning bolt at the name, "You called me Harry."

Lily nodded before realizng foolishly he couldnt see, "Does that bother you?"

Mike frowned, "No it doesnt but I understand the Potters are really famous here in Britain?"

Kate said, "We are. Ever since Voldemort killed you, Elle and I have been called the twins who lived. Its been really annoying."

"Well, I would appreciate it then if you didn't leak to the media that I am your son. I like staying our of the limelght and I cannot do my job if people know who I am."

"Sensible suggestion, Harry."

Mike half smiled before Dumbledore said, "It is almost 9:00 Mike. Your team is coming to Order Headquarters, correct?"

Mike nodded, "Yes, They will be there. Perhaps we can go talk there."

James and Lily nodded and stood as well.

Fifteen minutes later found the Potter family including the newly discovered Potter sitting in the dining hall of Grimauld place. Sirius and Remus had also joined in and were now sitting in the room, looking at Mike.

There was absolute silence that was broken only by the soft sounds coming as Mike kneaded his forehead with his fingers.

"Headache?" Remus finally interrupted.

Mike nodded, "yes, a huge one."

Sirius stood instantly, "let me get a headache relief potion."

but Mike stopped him, "No its alright. Nothing works on my headaches – I have tried everything from muggle to magical medications."

Sirius frowned but sat back down. Instead, James asked, "Do you play Quidditch, h-Harry?"

Mike smiled genuinely – a full smile on his face as he said, "Of course! It is one of the few enjoyable memories I have as a child. Flying through the skies lost in thought. Do you play?"

"James was the chaser for the Hogwarts Quidditch team."

"And I was beater!" Sirius announced proudly.

"Do you guys play? Elle and Kate?"

They nodded, "Yep, we are the Gryffindor chasers."

The door opened right then and Sirius, who had slipped away, entered followed by four men and a woman, all carrying large packs on their shoulders.

It was the big built man with brownish blond hair and a tropical shirt that walked over first. He clapped Mike on the back, "Good to see you Mike. You and I should get a mojito together sometime."

Mike rolled his eyes, "Good to see you too Sam. Come on guys, sit down."

They all sat down at the table before Mike spoke again, "Everyone meet Michael Westen, a former burned special forces and spy, Fiona Glennene, former IRA and Westen's girlfriend, Sam Axe, former SEAL and spy, Neal Caffrey, famous con man and Mozzie who would prefer not to be identified."

The little bald man sitting next to a handsome suited man nodded sagely at that.

A second passed before Mike said, "And these are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, you all know Claire, Kate and Elle Potter, Alex Turner and well... my parents."

James and Lily positively beamed at that while the newly arrived group looked surprised.

"You found your family?"

Mike smirked at Fiona, "Yep only a few hours ago actually."

There was some silence before Mozzie broke it, "Sorry for interrupting but you are President Turner's daughter, right?"

Now everyone turned to Alex who rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Alex is here undercover as Alexandra Black, Mr. Black's daughter. She will attend Hogwarts and part of our job is to act as her bodyguards" Claire explained.

At that Mozzie commented lightly, "You know, I have always wanted to see the Hogwarts castle. I have heard its quite impressive."

Kate nodded, "It is, Elle and I are students there and we find something new there all the time even after six years."

"Really?" Mozzie stood up and walked over to the girls, engaging them in conversation. Mike shook his head in amusement before turning to look at the other Mike, "Westen, how is our little project going?"

Michael Westen who was an impressive spy on his own ground replied, "Well I think. Fi and I have been scouting the area occasionally and all the targets are in position."

Mike removed his sunglasses and began rubbing his forehead, "Great. There is an Order meeting bound to start soon. You can all join if you would like but Claire and I are in it."

"It is a group to defend against Voldemort right?" Fiona asked.

"Yes"

"Great I am in. You remember my sister? She was killed by him."

Mike looked surprised at that, as did others at the table.

"You are from Britain?" Lily asked.

Fiona shook her, "No Ireland."

Lily nodded, comprehension in her eyes. Suddenly James said, "Wow, its nearly eleven. Girls, go watch your sister with your friends somewhere else in the house. An order meeting is to start soon."

Kate and Elle groaned identically but they stood immediately. Alex too stood and three were about to leave when Mike said, "Fiona, Mozzie would you mind?"

Instantly they both understood and left with Alex. As soon as they left, more people began coming inside the room. But Mike ignored them as his phone rang, "hello?"

"Mike, its Gibbs."

Mike frowned, "Whats going on Gibbs? I really hope it isn't about Kort."

At that word, Sam made a disgusted sound. Mike sent him a smirk, "No Dinozzo is cleared. I want to see why Kort was attempting to interfere. I want his file Mike."

Mike rubbed his forehead, "Gibbs, I am afraid I can't hand over that file no matter how much I want to."

"Mike" the glare on Gibbs' face was heard clearly. Order members looked at the newcomers curiously as they began entering into the room.

"Gibbs, believe me, I would LOVE to hand over Kort's file to you. However, there are multiple protocols attached to it and with the man;s position in the organization, there is no way I can hand over his file. However, I could perhaps try to get someone else to do it"

"Thanks Mike."

"Bye Gibbs."

That seemed to be the cue for Dumbledore to begin talking as he stood, "Hello everyone and welcome to another Order of the Phoenix meeting. We have some new members today. Meet Claire Williams who has recently discovered the cure for the werewolf curse."

Claire smiled slightly and waved at the group.

"Mike." Dumbledore frowned when he realized he had no idea what his title was.

Mike smirked and waved at the group.

"Michael Westen, Neal Caffrey, Sam Axe" The three men nodded to the group before Dumbledore began the meeting.

A few hours later found Mike sitting in the kitchen of the Potter household, smoking and running his hand over a specialized laptop for blind people.

"Harry?"

Mike paused, "Hm?"

Lily smiled as she sat down next to her son. She ran a hand over his hair, "I can't believe you are alive."

Mike felt a strange feeling, "Er..."

Lily grabbed the cigarette from Mike's mouth and put it out, "Why do you smoke?"

Mike shrugged, "Habit I guess. I started many years ago."

"Oh?" James entered, sitting down across from Harry and Lily.

Mike typed something in his computer before closing it, "Yes."

"Um Harry? How many years did you go back in time?"

"You know I havent kept track but I know its more than ten years."

"Wow, I can't believe my son is alive, let alone so old!"

Mike cracked a smile at his _father_ before he commented lightly, "I can't believe my parents are alive let alone that I have siblings. I just wish I could see you guys."

James and Lily looked at each other, "Harry, we want you to show your eyes to Madam Pomfrey, our friend healer. Maybe, just maybe something could be done."

Mike looked skeptical but shrugged, "Sure I guess."

Lily smiled brightly just as Neal Caffrey entered, "sir?"

Mike looked at Caffrey, "Neal, we need to put that tracking anklet on you."

Neal rolled his eyes, "I was rather hoping you forgot."

Mike laughed, "Unfortunately, no. Whats his name, Peter Burke has sent me atleast ten emails and twenty texts telling me to put that anklet on you."

"A tracking anklet?"

Mike turned to James, "Yes. Neal here happens to be a criminal who has been loaned to me."

James looked surprised at that before Mike pulled a thin band out of his pocket. Neal groaned as he stuck his leg on a chair. Mike leaned forward, groping a bit before finding the leg and attaching the anklet. He locked it with a small key before saying, "It is currently set to three locations – Hogwarts, Order headquarters and this house."

Neal nodded and left before Mike turned to look at James and Lily again. Lily asked softly, "You said you would see Madam Pompfrey?"

Mike shrugged, "I am pretty sure nothing can be done about my sight but I also know that you won't belive it until I see a healer so sure."

Lily smiled happily and grabbed Mike's arm pulling him to his feet, "Great! Lets go now."


End file.
